Write Epic Battles Fanon Wiki
ANY PAGE WITHOUT REASONING IS TO BE DELETED INSTANTLY. We Know This Seems Over The Top, But This is Becoming a Serious Issue On The Write Epic Battles Fanon Wiki. Welcome to Write Epic Battles Fanon Wiki! Where you can make any Battle you want make! ghrds.png About this wiki? Welcome to Write Epic Battles Fanon Wiki!, A wiki in where you can make any battle you want make created by Skyblazero! If you're starting, please be sure of read the rules before start here. Rules and Guidlines # You're freely to said all the characters you roots or bets into a battle, and also is allowed said your reasons. # Things like Spam, Plagiarism, Vandalism and Sockpuppeting are disallowed. # If a battle already end being created you can make your own version of the battle making a tabber, However you must ask first. If they say no, the fight should be deleted instantly # The OCs are EXTREMELY 'disallowed to appear into a Page of the Wiki but can be added into Blogs. # Memes are allowed but please DON'T add memes like Luigi Doing Nothing and Shrek # Users also can was in battles # Fan Characters and Youtubers are allowed # Real life combatants don't can be in battles # No Bullying # You can make series you want make and Rap Battles but make them in blogs # Don't make fun of other users # Death Threats are Absoulutely Disallowed (This means an infinite Ban) #No religious figures #No more then 12 characters in battle royales #WEB NR's and WEB WR's are just in Blogs #It's allowed two users having the same Profile Photos (For example two users with a Mario Photo on his profile) But Is Disallowed actue like them to make fun of them or to difamase them, it would make an Infinite Ban. #If an User is breaking the rules, please contact with an Admin # If you’re in a collab discuss it with everybody about who would win. # Have fun in Write Epic Battles Fanon Wiki! Chat rules # Don't make bullying to other users and Admins # Don't put links or put in Chat Porn or Bloody Things (This means an Infinite Ban) # Should Flaming or Ranting is not tolerated (First a Month Ban and then an Infinite Ban) Discord Chat Rules # No spamming, trolling, or insulting # No Porn, and no do NSFW Channels, so please don't ask # No gore art, while it's fine for battles to have brutal deaths, it's not fine at all to post gore art, like at all. # Post the memes in where the #Memes, and use each channel for respective purposes # Please don't add too offensive memes, like Hitler Memes, or something like that, and don't post Sexual Meme, please # If you're an Admin please do not abuse your power Penalities for Disregarding Rules Warning and Deletions * No Squash Matches (Completely Researching Only One Character) * Add memes like Luigi Doing Nothing or Shrek * Battle Royales with more than 12 characters * Add WEB NR's or WEB WR's in pages * Make fun of an user (This includes don't provocking, beliting and mocking) * Any battle with a Real Life Combatant * Ending fights with winner doing something inappropriate with the loser. ((Only cannibals eating the body is excepted)) * Not discussing in a collab the winner. Block Times of Bans '''1 to 3 days ' * Use Memes Constantly * Rage * Repeatedly use of Non-Constructive Criticism '''Week to a Month * Continuing Chat Rule Breaking * Flaming or Ranting * Repeatedly threatening Users * Vandalizing pages Permanent Ban * Death Threats * Sockpuppeting to Dodge Bans * Add things of Porn and Bloody Things * Flaming or Ranting Continuing * Complete Removal or Vandalism of Battles of Other Peoples * Threatening users after month ban * Contiune to vandalize pages. *say the word with N * Trying to blackmail someone * Bullying someone after ban. * Destroying multiple pages completely Administrators In here you can found everyone the Administrators of the wiki. If a problem happens, you can contact them. File:Red_pfp.jpg|Red The Red Bird 2180672 1.jpg|The Electric Switch Sky new pfp.jpg|Skyblazero, the founder of the wiki Freddy frog for tgm-1.png|The Golden Moustache CAE62FB4-E72E-4147-BA60-8F2DAA85E904.png|Minecraftfan300 Cuphead-1.jpg|Oofman789 MegaKirby .png|Mega Kirby 123 Chuck mal hecho.png Category:Browse